


The Boy That Lived

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Category: The Last Guardian (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Trico Vs Trico, a drabble about the two fighting, don't fuck with trico, don't mess with the boy either, hurt!boy, protective trico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: Through blurred vision the boy witnessed the two creatures turn on one another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You to Everyone who commented on my last piece for this fandom!  
> Unbeta'd  
> i have a deep love for protective Trico and the boy getting into trouble  
> i just wanted to get this up so please forgive any mistakes or if it reads weirdly- it was done at 3AM

The boy frowned and turned to look up and behind, trico paused as he entered the room a ways behind. Shadows enveloped the area as another of the beasts landed down with a loud roar, knocking the boy off his feet with it’s force. The boy gasped and scrambled to get up, pink eyes trained on him. His Trico roared and hunched up, it’s feathers spiking up and ruffling- creating an angry and defensive look. The boy swallowed his fear as he pushed himself up and started to run forward. The second beast snarled and stepped forward, swiftly swiping it’s paw at the small boy, knocking him down. the boy rolled along the floor, the force from the paw winding him. The boy wheezed and gasped, breathing was now painful. The boy lifted his head, grimacing in pain as his ribs protested, a burning sensation on one side.

“Ya..dik…tu” he gasped, eyes wide and hand outstretched. Through blurred vision the boy witnessed the two creatures turn on one another. the newcomer prowled forward as trico snarled and grabbed the other’s tail with his teeth, yanking aggressively and forcefully. The boy squinted as he saw his attacker be dragged backwards by his companion, the enemy trico whining as it turned it’s head, snapping and scratching. Trico huffed and lifted his paws, pushing against his counterpart. Said paws dug into the attacker’s back, gouging as they pulled down the beast’s back.The roars filled the air and the boy was sure he would never forget the sound they made when hurt. 

The boy closed his eyes, the ringing in his ears not letting up. Trico pushed the other down and quickly jumped over his foe, now in front of his charge, eyes glowing pink. With flattened ears he growled and bared his teeth. The boy’s breathing was shallow and uneven behind him. Trico gently pushed the boy in front with his tail. Eyes never left the other creature as trico nosed the boy. nothing. Trico leant back and carefully picked the boy up. With a somewhat muted growl trico prepared to jump up and flapped his wings. The injured trico cowered slightly as they pair took off. the air whizzed past and through the boy’s garments and through trico’s numerous feathers. The other trico’s howl was ignored as trico landed and lay the boy down, nuzzling and snuffling timidly. The boy exhaled harshly and blinked rapidly, Trico wriggled happily and licked the boy. 

“H..hey Buddy” the boy managed, voice raspy. Trico nestled down next to the boy, low rumbling as he did so. the boy swallowed and winced as he used trico for support to sit up. “i..I'm alive” he muttered. Blinking back tears the boy faced trico as best he could. “thank you Toriku”. Trico simply purred and watched the boy carefully, fondness in the air. the boy felt his ribs and rested against trico. He would live, he would be ok. they could continue their extraordinary adventure together.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos? Comments? Please? :)


End file.
